Save Me
by Sookie Compton
Summary: Bella vai a uma reunião familiar muito entediante. O garçom atraente é capaz de tornar as coisas mais interessantes? ONE SHOT AU ExB Lemons


**Save Me  
**Autora: Adams Ale  
_(A original em inglês está disponível no perfil acima)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Tradução e adaptação:**

_Atire logo em mim._

Por que eu deixei minha mãe me convencer a vir a este jantar em família? Eu provavelmente não encontrarei a reposta para isso. O que eu sei neste momento é que estou sentada aqui na _Longhorn Steakhouse_* totalmente entediada, agindo como se estivesse tendo o melhor momento da minha vida para então não desapontar minha amável família. É muita tortura para uma pessoa só, e as bebidas nem começaram a ser servidas ainda.

Veja, aparentemente a família do lado do meu pai resolveu reunir-se causalmente para poderem colocar a conversa em dia. Eu, na verdade não me importaria com isso se não fosse o fato de não conhecer metade das pessoas que estão sentadas na mesa, e se meu primo Emmett não estivesse sentado de frente para mim. E tem mais, todo mundo estava em seu próprio mundinho, conversando uns com os outros, me ignorando completamente. Então quando resolvem me incluir acaba sendo embaraçoso. Um exemplo ocorreu com a prima do meu pai, Sally. Ela me perguntou como estavam indo minhas aulas de direção, eu disse que estava indo bem... Quando na verdade já fazia nove anos que eu havia tirado a habilitação. Ela não me perguntou mais nada desde então.

Senti meu telefone tocar em meu bolso, eu o retirei para ver que eu tinha uma mensagem de texto do Emmett.

_**Por favor, livre-me desta tortura!**_

Eu ri e então digitei respondendo para ele que escaparíamos logo, de um jeito ou de outro. Eu ouvi minha mãe tossir perto de mim. Quando eu olhei para ela parecia irritada comigo, ela moveu seu olhar para meu celular e de volta para mim. Eu suspirei e desliguei meu celular antes de colocá-lo de volta no meu bolso. "Feliz?" Perguntei para ela.

"Não, você poderia ter se vestido melhor." Ela disse calmamente. Eu olhei pra baixo para ver o que eu estava vestindo. Uma camisa preta de botão e um short jeans com meu All Star preto de cano médio. Não vi nada de errado.

"O que há de errado com o que estou vestindo?" Perguntei. Ela suspirou e meneou sua cabeça resmungando algo como 'As crianças de hoje em dia. ' Contraí meus ombros, bati meus pés olhando ao redor do restaurante, procurando por algo que pudesse me entreter por um tempo.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois o garçom veio até nossa mesa. "Desculpe-me pela espera, estamos cheios hoje e com poucos funcionários. O que posso trazer para vocês beberem?" Ele começou pelo Emmett, e calmamente se dirigiu ao resto da mesa. Enquanto ele anotava os pedidos eu não pude evitar reparar o quão atraente ele era. Ele era alto, provavelmente cerca de um metro e oitenta e dois, esguio e forte. Ele tinha os traços da mandíbula fortes, o nariz reto, e seu cabelo era castanho avermelhado e estava muito despenteado. Quando pegou o pedido da Vovó ela disse algo que o fez sorrir. Seu sorriso era tão sexy, eu achei que iria me derreter na cadeira. Procurei pelo seu crachá, mas não achei nenhum.

"E o que eu posso trazer para você beber?" Perguntou para minha mãe. Ela olhou o cardápio de bebidas por um longo tempo, enquanto ele esperava por sua resposta.

"O que você me recomendaria de bebida?" Disse finalmente, virando-se para ele. Ele sorriu.

"Bem, eu prefiro beber somente cerveja, então não saberia o que recomendar." Renee bufou e disse que só iria querer água. Eu ri silenciosamente da minha mãe. Ela beberia qualquer coisa com álcool, menos cerveja, ao contrario do meu pai que só bebia cerveja. Este era outro ponto que eu e Charlie tínhamos em comum.

O garçom virou para mim e com sua voz de veludo perguntou o que eu queria beber. "Eu vou tomar uma cerveja, por favor."

"Neste caso eu vou precisar ver seu RG." Ele disse com um sorriso no rosto, estendendo sua mão. Eu suspirei. Em todo lugar que eu ia isto acontecia. Eu tenha 24 anos, pelo amor de Deus! Eu retirei minha carteira de dentro da bolsa, peguei minha carteira de motorista e entreguei para ele. Ele a examinou atentamente e me devolveu. "Certo então. Tem preferência por alguma marca?" Eu ia pedir uma _Bud Light**_, mas eu queria testar sua habilidade em escolher cervejas.

"Surpreenda-me." Eu lhe falei. Ele sorriu um sorriso torto apaixonante, embora não tenha sido o primeiro.

"Certo, Isabella. Uma cerveja surpresa saindo para você." Começou a se afastar.

"Espere!" Disse ruidosamente chamando sua atenção. Ele se virou, e tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Primeiro, é Bella. Segundo, você sabe meu nome, então acho que mereço saber o seu." Ele sorriu amplamente e andou até a mesa.

"Meu nome é Edward, então se precisar de mim é só gritar." Ele, Edward, anunciou para a mesa. E então voltou para a cozinha. Todos voltaram para suas conversas como se Edward nunca as tivesse interrompido. Tentando agir como se estivesse interessada no que todos falavam, eu olhei para quem quer que estivesse falando e acenei com minha cabeça por um tempo.

"Todos vocês precisam ir conhecer a casa da fazenda! Bill comprou e remobiliou, está incrível." Sally disse para minha mãe.

"Oh, nós amaríamos. Que tal irmos na segunda?" Sally concordou e então as duas falaram sobre o que fazer para o jantar e o quanto fazer. "Bella, você levaria o milho?" Renee perguntou para mim. Lancei a ela meu olhar '_What the hell'***_ e ela em resposta me deu um olhar '_É melhor levar o milho ou terá problemas'_. Encarei-a.

"Sim, eu adoraria." Disse com um sorriso falso. Eu tenho que aprender a não olhar nos olhos da minha mãe. Enquanto isto Edward voltava com nossas bebidas, mas desta vez ele começou pelo final da mesa.

"Uma cerveja surpresa," Ele disse colocando uma _Bud Light_ na minha frente. "Espero que goste."

"Você me conhece tão bem." Murmurei enquanto ele continuava a servir as bebidas de todos. Eu vi Bill sussurrar algo para Sally, e então ela me lançou um olhar severo, os olhos dela viajando até a cerveja e depois voltou para sua conversa. Eu olhei ao redor e vi que todos tomavam água ou chá gelado. Ótimo, Bill provavelmente disse a Sally que eu sou uma alcoólatra.

"Certo, todos prontos para pedir?" Edward perguntou recebendo um murmurado 'sim' de todos. Olhei minha mãe e vi ela tentando freneticamente escolher algo para pedir. Suspirei. Ela poderia nunca decidir o que comer, enquanto eu era o tipo de pessoa que pedia a mesma coisa em qualquer lugar que entrasse. Edward foi de pessoa em pessoa, anotando seus pedidos e eu ali sentada esperando, tomando grandes goles da minha cerveja. Eu planejava beber muito naquela noite, caso quisesse sobreviver. Afinal, é provável que metade da família de qualquer forma pense que sou alcoólatra, já que tenho recebido olhares recriminadores deles.

Até Edward vir anotar meu pedido, minha bebida já tinha acabado. "E para você, Bella?" Ele perguntou, olhando diretamente em meus olhos. Foi aí que notei quão belo eram seus olhos. O tom perfeito de verde. Isso só me fez achá-lo mais sexy.

"Eu quero costeletas de porco, meia porção, e em vez de salada de repolho posso pedir uma salada simples?" Ele acenou com a cabeça, anotando o pedido. "E como acompanhamento eu quero _fritas_." Ele terminou de escrever em seu caderno, e então me perguntou se era tudo. "Sim, isso é tudo." Ele assentiu se afastando. "Espere! Desculpe-me, menti." Ele voltou até a mesa com um sorriso torto embriagante em sua face.

"Você continua me chamando de volta para a mesa. Eu diria que você está flertando comigo ou algo assim." Edward disse em tom de provocação.

"Ou," Discordei. "Eu posso ser a garota que esquece algo e então lembra depois. Que é o motivo de te chamar de volta. Posso pedir outra cerveja?" Perguntei para ele empunhando minha garrafa vazia. Seus olhos arregalaram rapidamente, entretanto ele riu.

"Uma garota que tem bom gosto em comida, e que agüenta bebidas alcoólicas. Gosto disso. Outra cerveja saindo." Ele disse e saiu andando. Eu devolvi minha garrafa à mesa, e tentei retomar meu equilíbrio.

* * *

"Aí ele caiu! Direto para fora de sua cadeira!" Todo mundo à mesa começou a rir, muito ruidosamente devo acrescentar. Eu bati minha cabeça na mesa e deixei escapar um profundo suspiro. Faz vinte minutos desde que terminamos de comer, e agora estamos apenas sentados aqui, conversando como se não houvesse amanhã. Eu bebi quatro _Bud Light,_ eu ia pedir a quinta, mas minha mãe me impediu, e desde que ela fez isso eu tive que ficar sentada aqui, maravilhosamente sóbria, e sendo torturada por esta noite horrenda.

"Prontos para pedir a conta?" Edward nos perguntou, pela quinta vez. Charlie se controlou o suficiente para dizer que não, que nós não estávamos prontos ainda, e então começou a rir novamente.

"Eu quero minha conta, por favor." Eu disse sentando-me ereta em minha cadeira. Edward estava prestes a ir buscá-la, mas Renee disse a ele que eu poderia esperar e pagar mais tarde. Eu praguejei contra ela por me causar mais dor ao me manter sentada aqui.

"Certo então," Edward disse se afastando. Antes dele se afastar completamente de nós eu gesticulei com os lábios as palavras 'Me ajude' para ele, e eu o vi acenar antes que desaparecesse na cozinha. Meu pai começou a contar uma história, e antes que eu pudesse entender, todos estavam rindo histericamente, de novo.

Poucos minutos depois Edward voltou à nossa mesa, e nos perguntou se queríamos mais bebidas. Eu disse a ele que gostaria de mais água, e quando ele estava enchendo meu copo, ele casualmente se aproximou e cochichou, "me encontre no banheiro feminino daqui poucos minutos." E então foi encher os outros copos da nossa mesa.

O banheiro! Por que eu não pensei em escapar por lá antes? Eu sou uma idiota. Edward deixou a mesa sem um segundo olhar. Eu esperei um pouco antes de pedir licença. Não acho que alguém tenha me ouvido, por que continuaram conversando. Antes de ir eu vi que Emmett estava perdido em seu próprio mundo, com alguém

Traidor.

Eu deixei a mesa e fui direto para o banheiro feminino. Eu entrei e vi que não tinha ninguém lá.

"Edward?" Chamei discretamente. Só então alguém entrou. Virei-me para ver se era ele, e ele estava trancando a porta. Quando trancou a porta ele se virou e me deu seu sorriso torto.

"Oi." Ele disse, sua voz ressoando alto no silencioso banheiro.

"Olá." Respondi. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, então decidi dizer algo. "Obrigado por me salvar de minha família louca." Eu disse. Seu sorriso ficou maior, e ele deu um passo se afastando da porta.

"Sem problemas. Eu acho que você poderia dizer que é uma fuga para mim, também." Edward disse, rindo desajeitadamente.

"Sim, sinto muito por você ter que lidar com eles. Digo, eles nunca se calam!" Ele riu disto, parecendo mais a vontade.

"Bella, posso te perguntar algo?" Ele disse, enquanto olhava para mim debaixo de seus cílios. Ele parecia tão _sexy _naquele momento. Gesticulei que 'sim' com minha cabeça, com medo que minha voz falhasse caso eu dissesse algo. "Você está em algum relacionamento, ou algo do tipo?"

"Não." Eu disse. Não sei se ele ouviu por que eu mal pude me ouvir, mas é provavelmente graças ao meu coração estar batendo tão alto como se estivesse em minhas orelhas. Ele não disse nada, mas lentamente se aproximou de mim. Quando ele estava bem próximo, ele levantou sua mão e acariciou minha bochecha delicadamente. A próxima coisa que eu sei, é que me inclinei em sua mão e fechei meus olhos em contentamento.

Então senti algo roçar meus lábios. A eletricidade que passou pelo meu corpo era revigorante. Eu abri meus olhos e fitei seus lábios, milímetros longe dos meus, seus olhos nos meus. Nós ficamos lá de pé, olhando um ao outro e próximos, pelo que pareceram séculos. Edward fitou por um instante meus lábios, voltando a olhar meus olhos. Eu apenas fechei meus olhos, sem saber se deveria dizer sim ou não. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, seus lábios encontraram os meus, e eu o beijei de volta. Lentamente, nossas bocas se moviam em sincronia.

Sua boca começou a se mostrar mais urgente sobre a minha. Ele moveu suas mãos para meu quadril e me puxou para ele, de forma que nossos corpos ficassem firmemente juntos. Eu pude sentir sua ereção apontando contra minha barriga, foi quando meu cérebro mandou um pouco de bom senso para mim.

Eu me afastei, e ouvi ele arfar silenciosamente. "Edward, nós não podemos. Eu não conheço você, e não sei nada so-" Ele me interrompeu me beijando intensamente. Ele moveu sua boca para meu pescoço e pousou a boca aberta sobre minha clavícula.

"Meu nome é Edward Anthony Cullen." Ele disse entre beijos. "Tenho 25 anos." Ele moveu a boca para meu ombro e me beijou através da camisa. "Toco piano desde os seis." Voltou para meu pescoço. "Eu tenho uma irmã gêmea chamada Alice." Moveu sua boca atrás da minha orelha. "Tenho trabalhado aqui durante dois meses, e já desejava parar. Isso é, até eu te ver." Ele sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha.

"Quando pus meus olhos em você, eu achei você linda." Edward beijou ao longo da minha mandíbula. "Eu quis correr meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, eu quis olhar em seus olhos pelo tempo que eu pudesse." Ele se afastou e olhou diretamente em meus olhos. "E quando você me pediu que eu a ajudasse, eu pensei que havia morrido e ido para o céu." Disse me puxando para um beijo.

Eu me aproximei e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. "Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, mas eu prefiro ser chamada de Bella." Desabotoei o primeiro botão de sua camisa. "Tenho 24 anos." Beijei a pele exposta, e então abri o próximo botão. "Vou ao hospital ao menos uma vez por mês por causa da minha falta de jeito." Desta vez, eu abri mais dois botões, e beijei a recém exposta pele. "Sou filha única, mas todos pensam que meu primo Emmett e eu somos irmão e irmã." Voltei para seu pescoço. "Ainda não tenho um emprego, mas estou terminando a faculdade com diploma em Literatura Inglesa."

Eu o puxei para mim, do jeito que ele fez comigo, e olhei diretamente em seus olhos. "Quando eu ti vi nesta noite, eu achei você extremamente lindo, e eu me senti muito mal por você ter que ser nosso garçom." Ele riu e então beijou meu nariz.

"Então, conhecemos um ao outro agora?" Ele perguntou, pousando suas mãos em meus ombros.

"Eu tenho que dizer que conhecemos um ao outro o bastante." Disse a ele.

"É o suficiente para mim também." Ele disse antes de unir nossos lábios. Nossos lábios se moviam rapidamente juntos enquanto meus dedos desabotoavam o resto da sua camisa. Quando desabotoei o ultimo botão, eu deslizei sua camisa pelos seus braços e ele terminou de tirá-la. Ele começou a desabotoar minha camisa, e logo estávamos ambos, com a parte de cima desnuda. Eu procurei por ar e o examinei. Seu abdômen era perfeitamente esculpido, pode-se dizer que ele malha muito.

Ele se curvou e beijou cada seio, por cima do meu sutiã. Eu alcancei a parte de trás do sutiã para abri-lo, mas ele segurou minhas mãos e me impediu.

"Não, deixe-o." Ele disse entre beijos. "Amo essa cor em você." Eu olhei para baixo para ver qual sutiã eu havia colocado nesta manhã. Era um azul que minha amiga Rosalie, tinha comprado para mim na Victoria's Secret. Eu teria que me lembrar de agradecê-la na próxima vez em que nos encontrarmos.

Os lábios de Edward se encontraram com os meus novamente, sua língua entre meus lábios pedindo passagem. Eu abri minha boca, nossas línguas disputando por controle. Minhas mãos lentamente traçaram o caminho de sua barriga até sua calça. Eu abri o zíper e puxei a calça para baixo, o máximo que eu pude sem interromper nosso beijo. Suas mãos foram para dentro do meu shorts, e em um rápido e único movimento ele a derrubou por minhas pernas, junto com minha roupa intima.

Interrompendo o beijo, Edward me levantou e me sentou no balcão da pia, separando minhas pernas. Ele se abaixou e puxou sua calça, colocando sua mão no bolso e pegando uma _camisinha_.

"Você sempre carrega uma com você?" Perguntei com curiosidade. Ele empurrou sua calça junto com sua cueca boxer, e riu.

"Não, eu não carrego. Mas Alice, minha irmã, ela é meio que uma paranormal, ou algo parecido." Ele rasgou a embalagem metálica e colocou o preservativo ao longo de seu membro. "E quando eu estava saindo pra o serviço, ela arremessou isso para mim e disse que eu não me divertisse muito." Ele balançou sua cabeça rindo silenciosamente. Eu tive que rir com ele.

Uma vez que paramos de rir Edward me olhou nos olhos, e então me beijou intensamente. Eu o beijei de volta, toda nossa brincadeira se foi. Eu senti ele se posicionar entre minhas pernas. Colocando sua _extremidade_ na minha _entrada_, deslizando lentamente para dentro de mim.

Nós dois gememos ruidosamente com a sensação. Ele se retirou, e deslizou para dentro novamente com um pouco mais de força, meu quadril levantando para se encontrar com o dele. Repetindo este movimento de novo, e de novo, tudo que saía de nós eram grunhidos e gemidos.

Ele moveu sua boca para a minha parte mais sensível, atrás da minha orelha e paulatinamente sugou por um momento. Eu senti a parte inferior do meu estomago retesar, e minhas unhas cravarem nos ombros de Edward.

"Edward, estou _quase lá_." Eu disse. Ele arfava e podia-se dizer que ele estava tão excitado quanto eu. Ele deslizou para dentro de mim uma vez mais e eu gemi ruidosamente, beijei seus lábios tentando abafar meu gemido. Ele veio para cima de mim, me beijando de volta, dizendo meu nome repetidamente.

Depois que saiu de cima de mim, ele retirou o preservativo e jogou no lixo.

"Foi incrível." Ele disse, se inclinando para depositar um beijo na minha boca. Eu assenti concordando, e então apoiei minha testa contra a sua, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ficamos em silencio por alguns instantes, antes dele perguntar, "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Disse fechando meus olhos, gostando do jeito que meu nome saía de seus lábios.

"Eu vou pagar o seu jantar." Edward disse, se afastando para colocar suas roupas. Eu pulei do balcão puxando minha calcinha e meu shorts, e ele me jogou minha camisa.

"O que? Não, não posso permitir isso." Eu disse enquanto escorregava minha camisa até meus ombros, abotoando rapidamente.

"Sim, você permitirá." Ele se aproximou e beijou meus lábios. "Por que, assim poderemos chamar isto de encontro." Eu o encarei, perplexa.

"Quê?" Foi a única palavra que saiu de meus lábios.

"Um encontro." Ele disse lentamente. "Você sabe, onde as pessoas saem para comer e se divertir. "Bem, você comeu, então eu pagarei, e eu diria que _isso_ foi nossa diversão..." Ele disse se afastando enquanto olhava para a pia. "Então, esta deve ser a parte onde trocamos telefones, para que eu possa te levar para sair em um segundo encontro." Ele terminou tirando seu celular do bolso. Eu sorri, imaginando que veria Edward novamente, peguei seu telefone e coloquei meu numero nele.

Devolvi seu celular e peguei o meu, e entreguei para que ele pudesse digitar seu numero. "Então, te ligo amanhã?" Ele perguntou, devolvendo meu telefone.

"Eu adoraria." Disse a ele. Ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha. Eu estava tão feliz naquele momento que nada poderia me desanimar.

"Então, é melhor você voltar para sua família." Edward disse, indo destravar a porta. Eu me arrumei. Está era a única coisa que poderia me desanimar. "E eu provavelmente deveria voltar ao trabalho." Ele disse abrindo a porta, e fazendo menção para que eu saísse primeiro. Eu deixei o banheiro e fui diretamente para minha mesa, enquanto Edward entrava furtivamente na cozinha.

Sentei à mesa, e ninguém notou que eu havia voltado. Provavelmente era melhor assim. Minha mãe falava algo para Sally e eles começaram a rir, completamente perdidos em seus próprios _mundinhos_.

_Do jeito que eu os deixei a pouco_, pensei.

"Certo, estão prontos para pedir a conta?" Edward nos perguntou, aparecendo do nada.

"Oh, sim. Acho que podemos continuar isto quando nos encontrarmos novamente na segunda." Sally disse, respondendo por todos. Edward acenou com a cabeça, sem olhar, e partiu para buscar as contas.

Quando retornou ele entregou todas as contas para pagarmos, entregando a minha por ultimo. Ele piscou para mim antes de sair. Eu abri a pasta e não havia nenhum recibo, mas um bilhete dele em uma linda letra de mão.

_Estou ansioso pelo nosso próximo encontro.  
- Edward_

Não pude evitar o sorriso abobalhado se espalhando em meu rosto. Abri minha carteira e retirei uma nota de um dólar, coloquei-a na pasta, e peguei a caneta. Peguei o papel em que ele havia escrito e escrevi também.

_Aqui vai o numero um, para o numero um. É eu sei, é brega, mas tanto faz. Te vejo em breve.  
- Bella_

Depois de guardar a caneta, fechei a pasta. Um pouco depois Edward voltou recolhendo as pastas. Quando ele pegou o meu, eu segurei dizendo que ficasse com o troco. Ele me lançou um olhar confuso e saiu, enquanto eu sorria para ele. Ele saiu e eu me voltei para minha família, anunciando que eu estava indo. Todos disseram tchau, e eu abracei meus pais antes de partir rumo à saída.

Antes de deixar o recinto, eu olhei para trás para ver Edward lendo meu bilhete, colocando o dólar em seu bolso. Eu ri comigo mesmo enquanto ia para o estacionamento, entrando na minha caminhonete. _Nota mental_, pensei quando liguei meu carro.

_Lembrar de agradecer a mamãe por me obrigar a vir nesta estúpida reunião._

**_Fim._**

_

* * *

  
_

_* Churrascaria  
** Marca de cerveja  
*** What the hell (wth) – acredito que todos saibam o significado._


End file.
